Keep Her Smiling
by DeathKiki
Summary: Based on song Wedding Dress by Taeyang/Big Bang. Tamaki wakes up on a wedding day, a day that will keep Haruhi smiling.


Keep Her Smiling

If you guys know Big Bang you could have an idea of what the FF is about. If you don't, well, read and see for yourself. I got this idea from watching the music video of Wedding Dress by Taeyung/Big Bang. The whole story is from Tamaki's point of view

I don't own Ouran and I don't own the song either.

_Italics _mean flashback, just saying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The alarm above my head woke me up. I lazily sat up and slammed down to shut it up. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around the room and saw my tux on the chair. Curious, I walked over and looked at it. It was a black suit with a little card on the outside hanging.

[_Haruhi's Wedding Today_]

I instantly ran to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. How could I forget? It was a wedding for crying out loud! One of the most important days for a female! And how could I forget? I played an important role!

I took a quick shower and applied some gel in my hair, making the blonde streak's shine even more. I dried myself up and dressed. I took a rose pin I had bought the other day and slipped it in my chest pocket. I was ready.

I ran downstairs, startling all the maids and butlers. I decided to skip breakfast since there was food at the church the wedding was taking place. I took my keys from the back pocket and walked into the vast garage that held many of the rich sports cars. I picked my favorite, the white one with a black streak running along the top.

Opening the garage door with a push of a button, I backed out and drove down the street where the church was.

It was a simple church. Not to vast but not too small either. It was where Haruhi and I went for a day out before. I was curious about what commoners did for an hour in a church. She loved it. She also said that it was where her dad used to take her on Christmas so it probably meant more for her then it did for me.

Parking the car, I dashed out. Several people greeted me. I simply waved back with a smile. I had to hurry and see Haruhi. She was going to look wonderful as usual. She had spent a week picking out her perfect dress. It didn't matter what dress she wore though, I would always think she was beautiful.

I walked down the aisle and sighed when I heard the priest say it was starting in 10 minutes. Good, I'm not too late. I stood in front of the altar then and smiled, today was it wasn't it? I heard my name from my left. I spun, smiling. I already knew who it was.

Haruhi was already in her dress, ready to go. Some people had helped her with her makeup. She smiled and ran up to hug me.

"You came! I was worried you weren't going to come at all!" She let go and stepped back.

"I was worried too." Kyoya walked out from behind her.

"Yeah. Kyoya kept looking at his watch, weren't you sweetie?" Haruhi smiled brightly and turned to him.

"…sure love, whatever you say. Anyway, did you practice the song?" I was the pianist so it had an important role of being their best friend and the pianist.

I forgot to tell you? Haruhi wasn't getting married to me; she's getting married to Kyoya. I felt my chest ach a bit, some of my memories rushed in. The memories of the moments when I was with Haruhi, Kyoya would come and interrupt.

Haruhi and I never truthfully alone. It didn't matter then though, it never did. As long as she was smiling, I was okay. So I can pull through this, as long as she's smiling.

I didn't know what happened next, I was talking to her then next, I was sitting in front of the piano by the alter. I guess 10 minutes go by fast at a wedding.

The doors of the church opened and Haruhi came in, being lead by her dad. Hunny trailed behind as the ring bearer. We couldn't find a suitable kid so we gave the position to Hunny.

Harihi's dad let her go and Kyoya took her arm and led her up to the altar. I couldn't take the pain of looking at the sight. I looked down and closed my eyes. Why couldn't I have been faster?

:::::

_It was a normal party. Well, normal for her. I looked around nervously for Haruhi. She was chatting to Renge, sipping some orange juice. I walked up to her and apologized to Renge before pulling her away to an empty hallway. She said something to me but I couldn't remember what. _

_I was a complete nervous wreck, I dug into my pocket and bit my lip; I couldn't find it in that pocket so I reached for my other one. There, Kyoya walked around the corner and smiled. I don't know what, but in a few seconds, she was smiling and crying at the same time while Kyoya slipped a ring onto her finger._

:::::

I clenched my fist, she is happy so that is all that matters. I heard clapping, making me look up. The two had already kissed and were about to walk down the aisle. Kyoya looked at me, cueing me to play the song he had chosen. I pressed my fingers down on the key, hoping it could take away some of the pain I was feeling. I kept repeating to myself, she's happy, that's the important thing. She is happy.

I finished the song and stood up. I leaned against a pillar and sighed, rubbing the ring in my pocket. I looked to the newly coupled weds and frowned a bit. Clenching the ring for the last time, I pulled the ring out of my pocket and looked at it. Its diamonds sparkling the way her eyes did. The silver part of the ring smooth like her porcelain skin. I chuckled and dropped the ring, dropping her along with it.

Kyoya looked at me and smiled. I smiled then gave him a look that said 'You better keep her happy, you better keep her smiling.'


End file.
